


The King’s Harem (The Later that Night Mix)

by afrocurl



Series: remixes and such [34]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dubious Consent, F/M, Harems, M/M, Multi, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: Erik loves to look at all the courtiers' offerings and delight in a few nights of their company.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Alex Summers, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Jean Grey/Erik Lehnsherr, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: remixes and such [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061996
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: X-Men Remix Madness 2020





	The King’s Harem (The Later that Night Mix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The King's Harem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298019) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec) in the [xmen_remix_madness2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2020) collection. 



> I hope you like this Gerec!

Azazel and Emma look at the three young members of the aristocracy with wide eyes, awed that Erik went through with _something_ with all of them. Erik’s eyes always looked for beauty - years had made them more keen as courtiers try to curry favor with him - and these three are right in line with his current proclivities. After Magda’s death, it has taken them years to find the balance that Erik finds appealing, but with each festival, it was clear what Erik craved in bed partners.

Each will never rise to be a consort; these courtiers’ children are merely playthings to appease his carnal urges. But a few of them are good enough to stay in his harem, to be regularly desired by the King to suit his needs. 

Jean, the Lady Grey, is a fine candidate to carry at least one of Erik’s future children. Azazel chose her for her powerful control over her mind and objects. Emma agrees because she knows how often Erik enjoys the fine and subtle curves of well-fed women. If only Erik would allow himself to think of another heir. Pietro and Wanda are well on their way to ruling in his stead, but another option would not be unwelcome as Genosha battles new enemies.

Jean will have great success tonight once Erik enters his chambers.

To say the same of the two boys, neither Azazel nor Emma can answer.

-

Lord Summers should have kept Alexander from being paraded in front of Erik, but Azazel appreciates that some members of the court are willing to whore out their children. Erik won’t keep the Summers boy, but he will enjoy fucking him for a few nights.

No one has yet to care that Erik will sleep with anyone after Magda’s death. He wants to see and admire fine human forms and revel in some displays of power.

Perhaps the boy’s bursts of energy from his chest will keep the Summers in favor for a few years.

-

Lord Xavier is one choice that neither had given much thought to. Lord Marko had paid them each well to parade his just legal step-son in front of the King, but no one knew how much the young Lord would entrance the King.

It took only a lick of the lips for Erik to fall for the boy.

Azazel thinks that this young boy could change the course of Genosha, but he has to see how well the rest of the night will be.

-

In the morning, Azazel and Emma walk into Erik’s chambers to see how well all had gone the night before.

Lady Grey’s neck is covered in bites and bruises, Lord Summers’ is naked but fondling a sleepy Lady Grey, and Lord Xavier is nowhere to be seen.

“Majesty,” Azazel calls.

“All is well, trust me. Lord Xavier is not injured. In fact, he might be causing me some harm, but I welcome it all the same.”

As if on cue, the sheets rustled and Lord Xavier appears at Erik’s side, mouth swollen and shiny.

“You have a way with that, you know, Lord Xavier.” Erik has a smile that makes both his advisors proud, but they won’t say anything aloud.

“I will be keeping all of them here for a few more days, but please tell Lord Summers his son will be arriving back home after that. He and I are too alike to be well suited.”

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta this time around, because tenses hated me this time.


End file.
